


人员租赁

by Cencal



Category: Ready Player One
Genre: Daisjo, M/M, 对刀组
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cencal/pseuds/Cencal
Summary: 半原著半电影向 时间线在获得钥匙成为五强之前独身一人在日本学习的修需要一个哥哥，他选择租一个哥哥来渡过难关，而不是向在绿洲中的Daito求助。而日本是一个神奇的服务行业体贴周到的国家。我到底在写什么。





	人员租赁

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次使用AO3不太熟悉，如果有什么地方标错了请谅解。

10.  
“别跳！”藤原敏郎失去了一贯的沉稳，声音因恐惧而变调。在他们之外彩弹炸开来将蔚蓝的天空染上五彩的颜色。  
周修从未听过Daito发出这样的声音，竟因微微的吃惊呆立在原地。四周飞扬的灰尘作祟，将他弄得两眼通红，为了缓解不适眼泪直接涌了出来。  
“冷静点！”藤原敏郎从没想过有一天自己处在今天这个立场上，简直就像是因果一般。而周修立刻明白了状况，他一边缩回身子一边威胁性的说道：“这和你没关系。”  
藤原敏郎并没有回答，他的身体紧绷着，当周修的双脚重新回到地面上时，便如同猎豹捕食般猛地飞扑过去，将男孩扑倒在地并牢牢摁住。  
周修只觉得一阵天旋地转后自己已经被藤原敏郎圈在怀中。他感觉到温暖，听到一个有力搏动的心跳声，它们就像钥匙开启了一扇门。那是周修早已封闭不愿再去触碰的一种情绪，他再次感到伤心。  
飞扬的灰尘被午后的阳光渲染成金色，在经过最初的失神后周修开始尖叫着踢打压在自己身上的人，“我不需要你管！”但任凭他如何抓挠这个男人就是不起来。  
男孩的力气并不大，尚在藤原敏郎能承受的范围内。他心痛的紧拥着男孩，一边安抚性的摸着他毛茸茸的脑袋，一边喃喃着：“没事了。已经没事了。”  
“够了！”藤原敏郎此刻所做的一切对于周修而言都荒谬的可以。他使出浑身力气将男人推开一点，质问道：“我没想自杀，你到底想要干什么！”  
藤原敏郎愣住了，他看到周修微微颦眉冷漠的注视着自己，意识到自己搞错了。紧接着他注意到自己正跨坐在周修身上，并且男孩通红的眼睛和凌乱的衣服让这一切看上去满是误会且更加糟糕。  
他慌乱的退开，不知所措的盯着周修坐起身扑打满是灰尘的上衣。又是一阵尘埃飞扬，他俩不约而同的打了个喷嚏，都显得狼狈极了。  
在周修持续不断的拍打声中，藤原敏郎静静地看着，说道：“我喜欢你。”  
男孩的动作停滞，转而抬头看着眼前的男人，突然间激动地抓着藤原的衣袖尖叫：“我不需要！不需要这种喜欢！每个人都说喜欢我，我父母、那些亲戚还有你，可是那种东西还不如那帮混蛋对我的欺凌来得更真实。”  
他的愤怒最终哽在喉头变成软弱无力的哭泣，可他仍旧死死抓住藤原敏郎像是害怕他会逃跑。藤原敏郎几乎是在他开始流泪的一瞬间就再度将男孩拥进怀中，不多时便感到自己的胸膛一片潮湿。  
他俩就这么在地板上相拥而坐，一个哭泣另一个安慰。  
周修仍旧在他怀中无声的哭着，藤原敏郎感到自己突然口干舌燥，他必须得说点什么，可应该说什么呢。  
“修，你现在年纪真的太小，”怀中的人又开始挣扎，“所以我无法对你说什么，但我会一直在你身边等待你长大。当那一天到来时我会正式向你请求交往，到那时你会愿意考虑我吗？”  
哭得有些头晕的周修仰起脸看着藤原敏郎，一向反应迅速的大脑因为缺氧而慢了好几圈。他怀疑自己的耳朵，似乎就在刚刚他收到了一个通知、一个信号。  
在几个呼吸间大脑终于开始正常运转，它发出疯狂的尖叫：是的！你刚刚被人延后告白了！他要求你在未来给他留个位置！  
周修响亮的吸了吸鼻子，感到自己的内在开始爆炸，从心脏直到大脑，包括毛细血管都因兴奋的血流加速而炸开。  
面对表情呆滞的周修，藤原敏郎开始说服自己准备迎接最坏的结局。或许修因为自己一直那他当小孩看已经不再喜欢自己了，他现在回避答案只是为了不让自己太难堪。  
修再度将头埋进藤原敏郎的怀中，一面将鼻涕和眼泪擦在他印着哥斯拉的T恤上，一面抑制不住的咧开嘴傻笑。  
“为什么不是现在。”  
藤原敏郎听到男孩闷闷的声音传来，而后对方扬起的脸上有一丝不易察觉的红晕。这简直是犯规。藤原敏郎感到心脏抽痛一下，明显是被击中了。修的话语让他兴奋的开始颤抖，他附在男孩耳边，温热的呼吸吐在他的耳廓上，压低嗓音道：“到时候我会让你知道的。”  
周修觉得痒痒，不仅仅是耳朵那是从心底升起的怪异的感觉。他猛地从藤原敏郎怀中弹开，脸色更加羞红的盯着他，怀疑这是不是就是所谓的被撩了。  
藤原敏郎抬手掸去修头上的灰尘，抚平他的头发。男孩终于露出了笑容，而他感到无比满足和充实。

后记

彩蛋被找到，一切尘埃落定后。  
萨曼莎：你们俩真的不是情侣吗？  
藤原敏郎&周修：当然不是！还没到时候呢。


End file.
